The organic light-emitting diode (OLED), as a current-type light-emitting device, has been used more and more in the field of high performance display, due to its characteristics such as self light emitting, fast response, wide angle of view, and capability of being manufactured on a flexible substrate. OLED display apparatuses can be classified into two types, PMOLED (Passive Matrix Driving OLED) and AMOLED (Active Matrix Driving OLED). An AMOLED display is expected to replace LCD (liquid crystal display) as the next generation of new type of flat panel display due to its advantages such as low manufacturing cost, high speed of response, power saving, capability of being used for DC driving of a portable device, and a wide range of operating temperature. Therefore, an AMOLED display panel with an embedded touch control function has been favored by more and more people.
A LTPS AMOLED (Low Temperature Poly-silicon AMOLED) generally employs positive pluses for driving pixels. In general, a shift register in the technologies known by the inventor directly shifts and outputs input signals. However, PMOS (positive channel Metal Oxide Semiconductor) is generally used for outputting negative logic (negative pulse signals), so if the shift register in the technologies known by the inventor adopts a PMOS structure, then it can not output positive logic (positive pulse signals), and can not be applied in the LTPS AMOLED.